While the capabilities of mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones and smart telephones continue to increase in terms of computational power, storage space and the like, the usage of such devices is also becoming more widespread. Greater numbers of more varied users can result in demands for improved functionality being placed on mobile electronic devices. This demand can outpace the improving technical attributes of such devices. As a result, there remains a need for frugal use of mobile electronic devices' resources.